A technology for recording a file onto a large-capacity recording medium is becoming widely available.
Further, various formats for recording the file onto the large-capacity recording medium have been proposed.
For example, UDF (Universal Disc Format) used for a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) has been proposed (refer to Non-Patent Document 1, for example).    [Non-Patent Document 1] Universal Disk Format Specification Revision 2.50 Apr. 30, 2003 Optical Storage Technology Association